Fun with markers
by AlphaDos
Summary: Sheki and Kasy have some fun, at Shego's expense. One Shot.


_Sheki Go and Kasy Ann belong to NoDrogs and I do not own Kim or Shego those characters and everything Kim Possible related belongs to Disney.  
Also, this story was inspired by the drawing What the... by hazurasinner. _

"Shh, your being to loud" Kasy whispered to her sister, putting a finger to her lips.  
"No you are!" Sheki responded and pushed her sister.

The two glared at each other then broke out in giggles.  
They covered their mouths trying to not make a lot of noise.

After a few moments the giggles settled down and it was back to business.  
"Let's go" Sheki said impatiently.  
"Ok, but 'member you got to be really quiet" Kasy responded.  
Sheki huffed as she pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. "I know, now lets go"

Kasy nodded and silently tiptoed to the door and pushed it open.  
To their relief their parents didn't move as they entered the room.  
Kasy silently made her way next to the bed and Sheki followed.  
Pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear Kasy turned to her sister  
"Do you got 'em?"  
Sheki reached into her back pocket and proudly pulled out two markers.  
Kasy nodded and grabbed the blue one, leaving the pink one to Sheki.

Slowly they crawled onto the bed and next to a sleeping Shego.  
The two exchanged a glance as they both wondered how on earth their parents didn't wake up.

Kasy shrugged and uncapped her marker. She drew a mustache.  
She began giggling, then stopped suddenly as Sheki's hand was on her mouth.  
She was glaring daggers at her sister.

Kasy glared back and pushed the hand away  
She then began drawing squiggles everywhere.  
Sheki thought it looked fun so they both went crazy with their markers.  
Soon, Shego's face, torso, and arms were adorned with marker.  
The two sisters sat back and admired their work..  
"YES!" the two shouted and they high five'd each other.  
Both put their hands over their mouth as they realized they had yelled.

"What the hell?" Shego roared as she sat up  
Kasy and Sheki looked at each other.  
"Uh-oh"  
Shego looked at the pair and her eyes narrowed  
"What did you two do?"  
"Nothing" they both lied  
"Nothing much" Sheki mumbled  
"Girls…I.." Shego noticed her arms  
"You didn't…..GIRLS! Princess..you need to wake up"

"Ugh..five more minutes.."  
"NOW!" Shego yelled.  
"Sweetie what's wrong" Kim asked sitting up.  
"What's wrong? Look at what your daughters did to me" she responded brandishing her arms.

"They are your daughters as well baby and that's not all they did. Guess they inherited your troublemaking huh?" Kim responded and began giggling.  
"Princess what do you mean?" Shego demanded.  
Kim began tracing the marker lines on Shego's face and chest.  
Shego looked down and noticed more marker.  
She turned towards the girls with a twinkle in her eyes and said "Oh, you two are so gonna get it."

She makes to grab the girls and tickle them relentlessly.  
Sheki and Kasy jumped off the bed and out of the room laughing manically.  
"Sweetie let them be, they are just kids having fun" Kim sai to her wife.  
"I don't see evidence of their fun on you" Shego pointed out.  
"That's a good thing, since I already bear evidence to your fun from last night" Kim retorted.

Shego licked her lips and said "You know you love it"  
She began kissing Kim on the same spot, and began suckling again.  
Kim responded by kissing the top of Shego's forehead.  
She gripped the sheets and her fingers clasped over a marker.  
She made to throw it off the bed, but before she could she noticed what was on the label and her eye's widened.

"Shego…mmmphh.."  
Shego pulled back "What is it love?"  
Kim looked nervous which threw her off completely.  
"Baby, what's wrong." Shego asked in concern

"Um..well how much do you love our girls?" Kim asked in a whisper  
"With all of my heart, and you know that" Shego responded.  
Kim gulped, "Well, that's a good thing because well..the markers..are um…permanent."

"PERMANENT?!"  
"GIRLS!"  
Laughter can be heard in the distance.


End file.
